Микроформаты
right|Логотип микроформатов Микроформаты (иногда используются сокращения μF или uF) — часть языка разметки HTML (и XHTML), которая позволяет семантически размечать разнообразные сущности в Web-страницах: события, информацию об организациях и людях, о товарах и т.п. Одной из ключевых особенностей микроформатов является то, что их может свободно воспринимать как человек, просматривающий страницу с размеченным микроформатом, так и различные программные средства обработки, которые с помощью определённого соглашения о разметке могут легко получить необходимую информацию из Web-страницы. Ещё одна особенность микроформатов заключается в том, что они базируются на существующих стандартах, таких как HTML и XHTML, что облегчает их добавление на существующие страницы в сети. Как добавлять микроформаты Чтобы добавить микроформаты на уже существующую страницу, нет необходимости изучать какие-то новые технологии. Если вы владеете HTML или XHTML, то вы довольно быстро сможете добавить в разметку любой микроформат. Для этого вам лишь потребуются спецификации основных микроформатов, в которых подробно описано, что нужно изменить в разметки для её соответствия нужному микроформату. Так как для разметки применяются существующие стандарты, то к разметке, в основном, лишь добавляются новые составляющие, только наполненные особым, специально-определённым заранее смыслом. Например, используется атрибут class, подходящий ко всем элементам. С помощью него, а точнее, с помощью его содержания, можно передать необходимый смысл, которым наполнен данный элемент. Таким образом, люди приходят к соглашению об использовании определённых имён атрибутов для того, чтобы облегчить задачу друг другу и себе остальным в обработке такой разметки машинными средствами. Учитывая использование стандартных элементов и атрибутов HTML и XHTML, это приводит ещё и к возможности необходимой стилизации элемента с помощью CSS, так что и пользователи получат читабельную информацию. Для разметки микроформатами подходят любые элементы XHTML и HTML, однако особое значение придаётся элементам без семантического значения по умолчанию: * div * span В данный момент в микроформатах, в основном, используются следующие атрибуты языка разметки: * class * rel * rev * title Примеры Предположим, что имеется контейнер с уже размеченной информацией о человеке: Василий Пупкин Рога и Копыта 495-564-1234 Мой сайт С помощью микроформата hCard мы можем добавить семантическую значимость вышеуказанному блоку кода, тогда не только человек, но и роботы научаться понимать его: Василий Пупкин Рога и Копыта 495-564-1234 Мой сайт К элементам данного блока мы добавили необходимые атрибуты и он стал микроформатом. Содержание атрибутов говорит само за себя: видно, что мы лишь дали понять, где конкретно располагается в блоке та или иная информация. Весь блок при этом заключён в class="vcard", (см. vCard), который является родительским для микроформата hCard. Это означает, что элемент с данным классом и все элементы, вложенные в него, составляют микроформат hCard, предназначенный для разметки информации о человеке (или организации). Дополнения к браузерам могут извлекать данную информацию и передавать её другим приложениям, например, адресной книге, календарям. Существующие микроформаты Существует большое число микроформатов, каждый из которых решает определённую, специфичную задачу. Среди них особо выделяют следующие: * hCard (http://microformats.org/wiki/hcard-ru) — информация об организациях и людях; * hCalendar (http://microformats.org/wiki/hcalendar-ru) — события; * hAtom (http://microformats.org/wiki/hatom-ru) — ленты новостей (как аналог RSS и ATOM) из обычного HTML или XHTML; * XFN — социальные взаимоотношения; * rel-tag (http://microformats.org/wiki/rel-tag) — метки (теги) и образование фолксономии; * xFolk (http://microformats.org/wiki/xfolk) — помеченные ссылки; * adr (http://microformats.org/wiki/adr-ru) — почтовые адреса; * geo (http://microformats.org/wiki/geo-ru) — географические координаты (широта; долгота); * hReview (http://microformats.org/wiki/hreview) — обзоры; * nofollow - попытка предотвратить индексацию поисковыми системами документа по ссылке, которая содержит такой атрибут. Предлагаемые микроформаты Огромное сообщество Web-разработчиков может предлагать свои собственные микроформаты. Для этого они должны вынести идею своего микроформата на суд других Web-разработчиков, представить задачу, которую должен будет решать данный микроформат и обсудить вместе со всеми его плюсы, минусы и возможность интеграции в существующую инфраструктуру стандартов. Среди множества предлагаемых микроформатов наиболее близки к завершению микрформаты для оформления цитат и валют. См. также * Поиск данных, размеченных микроформатами * RDF * Семантическая паутина * Микроформаты в Википедии Ссылки Русскоязычные * Русскоязычная версия Wiki о микроформатах * Микроформаты здесь и сейчас * Семантическая сеть, основанная на микроформатах * Микроформаты * Коллективный блог по микроформатам на Хабрахабре * Введение в микроформаты * Простое извлечение микроформатов при помощи XSLT Англоязычные * Microformats * Microformats Wiki * Microformatique * Microformats Primer * The Big Picture on Microformats * Add microformats magic to your site * xFolk: An XHTML-microformat for Folksonomy * Microformats and Their Effect on Search Engine Optimization * Micromodels * Why Microformats Литература * «Microformats: Empowering Your Markup for Web 2.0» by John Allsopp Friends of Ed, ISBN 978-1-59059-814-6, March 2007 * Hacking RSS and Atom by Leslie M. Orchard Wiley, ISBN 0-7645-9758-2, 2005 ** Source code for the hCalendar scripts from the book — look for the files starting with ch18. * Web Design In A Nutshell, Third Edition by Jennifer Niederst Robbins. O’Reilly Media, ISBN 0-596-00987-9, 2006 ** Has an introductory chapter on microformats, see also Web Design in a Nutshell, Third Edition. * Using Microformats by Brian Suda ISBN 0-596-52817-5, 2006 ** This is a PDF book, part of the O’Reilly Short Cuts series. * HTML Mastery by Paul Haine, Friends of Ed, ISBN 1-59059-765-6, 2006 ** Chapter 5, pp. 117—154: Purpose Built Semantics: Microformats and Other Stories. Категория:Микроформаты